Up The Long Ladder (episode)
The Enterprise discovers two threatened colonies which must cooperate to survive. Summary The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] arrives in the Ficus sector to save the Bringloidi, a human colony threatened by stellar flares. The Bringloidi are a society that has spurned technology. They are led by a Danilo Odell and his daughter Brenna Odell. Jean-Luc Picard soon learns of a second colony of humans that traveled with the Bringloidi, but continued on to an unknown destination. Picard suspects the second colony might also be in danger, and finds them on the planet Mariposa. An away team makes contact with the second colony, and learns that the entire society is composed of identical clones of the five original crew members who survived the ship's crash landing. Suffering from a degenerative condition known as replicative fading, the colonists ask the away team members to donate fresh DNA so they can clone new citizens. After Riker and Dr. Pulaski refuse to donate DNA, the Mariposans steal the DNA from their bodies without their knowledge. After returning to the Enterprise, Dr. Pulaski finds that both she and Riker are missing cells. They are able to destroy their clones, which have not fully matured, but in the act, infuriate the Mariposan leader. In an attempt to help the Mariposans and resettle the Bringloidi, Picard suggests the two groups recombine and breed naturally. Background information *Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode. *"Brionglóid" is an Irish word for "dream." *The Prime Minister of Mariposa's Chief of Staff's name, Elizabeth Valis, may be an oblique reference to the title of one of Philip K. Dick's novels: Valis. *The episode title, "Up the Long Ladder", derives from an expression, "Up the long ladder and down the short rope", a reference to the gallows in an Irish rhyme popularized in the Tommy Makem song, "Are You Ready for a War?". A draft title for the episode was "Send In the Clones." Links and references Special Appearance By *Diana Muldaur as Doctor Pulaski Guest Stars *Barrie Ingham as Danilo Odell *Jon De Vries as Wilson Granger/Victor Granger *Rosalyn Landor as Brenna Odell Co-Stars *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Unknown actress as Elizabeth Vallis References 2123; automated fire system; Bringloid; Bringloid V; Bringloid V colony; Bringloid system; Bringloidi; cellular com link; chech'tluth; class M; clone; Dieghan, Liam; DY-500; epithelial cells; European Hegemony; Ficus sector; Granger, Walter; ''Mariposa'', SS; Mariposa colony; Mariposans; measles; medical tricorder; Minister; monitor beacon satellite; Moore, Admiral; Neo-Transcendentalism; poteen; prime minister; rop'ngor; replicative fading; SOS; Spanish; spinning wheel; Starbase 73; Starbase Research; synthehol; tea ceremony, Klingon; VISOR; whiskey; Yoshimitsu computer; Irish language Additional References 2102; 2105; 2119; 2120; 2135; 2137; 2146; 2160; 2183; 2187; Alderaan; Baikonur Cosmodrome; ''Buckaroo Banzai'', SS; DY-245; DY-732; DY-1200; Glink, David; King, Dan; Kolbe, Winrich; Kolbe, Winrich; ''Eagle Valley'', DEV; ''Hatteras'', SS; ''Hokule'a'', SS; Kim, Young Jae; Lederman, Bob; Loes, Gary; ''Lord Nelson'', HMS; Lauritson, Peter; Neuss, Wendy; ''New Zealand'', HMS; Roddenberry, Gene; RT-2203; ''Seattle'', SS; Snodgrass; Snodgrass, Melinda; ''Tomobiki'', SS; ''Urusei Yatsura'', SS; ''Velikan'', VK; Whorfin, John; Yoyodyne pulse fusion; ''Yuri Gagarin'', VK Category:TNG episodes de:Der Planet der Klone es:Up the Long Ladder nl:Up the Long Ladder